A Hard Life
by MyMindKnowsAll
Summary: Amu is constantly abused by her mother and uses drugs and alcohol to escape the pain.What happens if she moves in with Ikuto. AMUTO. It gets better I promise.
1. Chapter 1

M.M.K.A: Ok so I have re-done this chapter. Didn't change much, just the spelling.

Ikuto: It's still going to suck.

MMKA: Shut up.

Amu: She doesn't own anything.

I walked into my house to be greeted by my mom drunk as usual. "Your late you peace of shit!" Now I had another black eye. "Where were you?" Her words were slurry but I was used to it. I could understand her perfectly.

"I was at the library," I say almost a whisper.

"I don't believe you. I think you were with those friends of yours. What were their names? Um, oh ya Ikuto and Utau aren't they your dealers?" she said dragging on the word dealers.

She said in a mocking tone because last year she got sober for a day to call the cops and have me arrested for smoking weed. She wouldn't have even known if she hadn't found my fucking pipe when I wasn't home it fell off of my desk and shattered. It was the first pipe that I had ever owned before that I used tin foil it was my favorite it was pink and Ikuto had gotten it for me for my birthday. I only had two pipes. She wouldn't have cared either if I hadn't done something to piss her off.

"I was at the library you can see the book or the receipt if you want." I hand her the receipt.

"Let me see the book," I pull it out and show her. "Cut, why would you want to read about a little emo girl?" she said in a bitchy tone.

"Um, I don't know because I want to read it." I started to raise my voice.

"Don't back talk me you mother fucking bitch!" I think she bruised a rib, but I wasn't sure. "Go to your room now!"

When I get to my room I pull out the cell phone my mom gave me just so she could pretty much stalk me. Just as I was about to hit talk I heard a knock on my balcony. I smiled and walked over to let Ikuto and Utau in, "You have perfect timing I was just about to call you."

"Your mom here?" He pulled a bag of green out of his pocket.

"Uh, ya so well have to go to the roof." I say shrugging.

"No problem. Oh by the way you look like a bunch of animals mauled you." He said walking up to me pulling a piece of hair out of my face.

"No, worse my mom," I walk over to my desk and crawl under it, prying a piece of the floor out of place.

I grabbed my pipe and my grinder. It was long and looked like a Sherlock Holmes pipe. "Is it cool if we use the pipe I don't feel like using the bong," I know Utau prefers bongs.

"Sure," that was Utau. So we step onto the roof, pick out the seeds, grind it and then pack it into the pipe. I pull my lighter out of my pocket, put the flame to the opening and inhale. Then I pass it to Ikuto he hits it and passes it to Utau. We keep up this pattern till there is just tar left.

We jump back into my room and pulled the lose floor board up that held all of my pipes, bongs, and cigar wraps, which we used for blunt wraps. Then I put the pipe away and sprayed some body spray on me just in case my mom walked in. It was weird because as soon as I sprayed myself I hear my mom stumble up the stairs. I look at Utau and Ikuto "You should probably leave before she up gets here. You don't want to end up like Ami."

"Who's Ami?" Utau asked.

"She was Amu's little sister. She was late from ballet class. Her mom flipped shit and shot her. She told the police that she was playing with the gun and shot herself. The cops just dismissed it as an accidental suicide." Ikuto said.

"That's horrible." Utau said shivering at the thought.

"Ya, so you might want to leave now." I shooed them out of my room and they jumped off my balcony. I quickly closed it, put eye drops in and grab my book and start reading. After a few minutes my mom made it to my room.

She came in saying she heard voices coming from my room and that she was going out. So she walks over to the balcony and locks the door with a combination lock. Walks over to me, punches me in the nose till it is bleeding, kicks me in the mouth, and says I better not leave. And with one last final blow to the head she leaves me on my bedroom floor doubled over in pain.

She puts a combination lock on the balcony door, then she walks out and I hear the click that tells me she locked my door. About an hour later I hear her leaving. The first thing I do is try to stop the bleeding and call Ikuto. I walk over to the combination lock and pic it with a bobby pin that I had in my hair. When he got there he had twenty-four pack of Busch. I was just getting my nose to stop bleeding. I wave my hand to signal for him to come in.

"Judging by your wounds I'd say your mom has left." He gave me a quick kiss and sat down next to me.

"Yup," we just sat there drinking and talking about the funny times we had. The drunker we got, the more funny the stories were.

Ikuto kept moving closer to me until he was right next to me. He suddenly kissed me and I kissed him back. I felt my clothes being slid off while I took his off. I heard him say something about running away together. The next day I woke up next to Ikuto, completely naked and completely hung over.

MMKA: So is it at least a little bit better?

Ikuto: It was ok I guess.

MMKA: I'll slit your throat.

Ikuto: *runs*


	2. Chapter 2

Amu:17

Ikuto:21

Utau:18

Yoru:14

Midori:36

Midori: holey shit I'm old

I wake up next to Ikuto, completely naked and completely hung over.

I see two midnight blue orbs staring at me; I smile. "Good morning love."

"Good morning Ikuto." I cuddle closer to him. This is only the second time he has stayed over. "You remember anything about last night?"

"A little bit. Why?" He looked confused.

"I honestly don't know. God I'm hung-over," I groan, my head is pounding.

As if on cue my mom walks in and sees me and Ikuto in my bed, naked. "What the hell is this? You better not be doing what I think you're doing!" She must have been sober because her voice was normal and if she was drunk Ikuto would be dead and I would be severely injured.

"...And who is this dumb ass peace of shit?" She said pointing at the body next to me.

"This is Ikuto." I hold my hand up in his direction and put it down.

"Oh. Of course it is. What is that smell? Is that alcohol and umm marijuana? Are you doing drugs again?" She eyed me suspiciously,

"Now why would you say that mother?" I say innocently.

"That's what I thought." She smacks me and gets up to leave but punches me in my neck.

"Ok you might want to get dressed and leave," my voice was weak but you could still understand me.

"That's a pretty good plan. Oh before I forget I brought you an anniversary present." We had been dating for seven months." It was 5 oz. of green and a opana.

"Oh ya. I already gave you my present." he looks at me with a questionable smile

He had to ask "And what was that my dear?" I run my hand up and down my body until he got the picture. "Me. Hey before you leave you want to do the pan with me?"

"Sure" I toss him a midnight blue and pink swirled pipe. "What's this?"

"Your other present, "I say with a smirk.

I pull out a movie case, a straw and a knife I have in my room. We put our cloths on and chopped up the pill on the movie case with the knife. Then I split it in two rows and inhale the first row and hand the straw to Ikuto who gladly takes it and does the rest.

"You might want to go home now." I say sadly.

"Ya you're probably right." He kisses me on the cheek and walks out the balcony door.

-Ikuto P.O.V.-

I go home to see Utau waiting for me crying. "First dad left mom to travel the world and now mom killed herself." I fall to the ground in tears. Thank god I was already fucked up. "And nobody can contact or find dad."

"How, how did she die?" I ask not really wanting to know.

"People are saying she was going around 85 and just drove off of a cliff. The coroner said there wasn't even a drop of alcohol in her system."

"Where's Yoru?" I say wanting to crawl into a ball and stay there until I die.

-Amu P.O.V.-

'God I really need to stop doing opanas. They make me throw up way too much.'

"Ammmuuuu g- get dowwnnnnn heere nooooooowww," My mom tries to scream.

"Ok, fine," when I got down stairs she was opening a bottle of Yeager and already opened a bottle of Black Velvet. It's my favorite kind of liquor, and my moms. "You are grounded from your room. You will sleep in the closet. Now eat the god damn pizza and go to the store and buy me some Red Bull for my drink." The pizza had to be a week old. It was almost completely covered in mold, it was gross but I eat it anyway I mean I haven't ate in a few days.

On my way to the store I see Yoru, Ikuto's younger brother; He was sitting there crying on a park bench. I turn to walk over to Him, but as soon as I get to the other side of the road I see the little white dots on his nose. 'God Ikuto you're sharing with your brother.'

"What's wrong Yoru? Why are you crying?" I asked concerned.

"Ikuto hasn't told you yet?" He looks a little confused.

"What hasn't Ikuto told me?" I start to wipe his nose off.

"That my mom's dead. She committed suicide to escape the pain, of my dad leaving. All the pain stored up for ten years pushed her over the edge, literally. And now they can't find my dad." I pull out my phone and call my mom and tell her I'm going for a walk. She yelled for a good twenty minutes before giving up saying if I'm out past six I'm dead. I know I'm going to be beat down for even asking but I had to. So I pick up Yoru and make my way to Ikuto's house. As soon as I get there the door opens.

"Amu, you brought Yoru back, thanks." He was about to burst out crying so I put Yoru down and tell him to go inside. Then I pull Ikuto close and whisper in his ear, "Yoru told me," and I bring his face down for a kiss. He calmed down a lot at that moment. After we split apart we went inside and he filled me in on the details. "So now I have to take over Easter."

"At least you'll have a fairly good life. I mean my mom is making me sleep in the closet again because of this morning and I'm probably going to be in bad shape. I was only supposed to go buy red bull," I shrug.

"Why don't you just move in with us?"

"My mom won't care as long as I never go back there again." He seemed to cheer up a little so I went into the living room and found Utau smoking a blunt. I walk over take it out of here hand and take a hit of it.

"Hey I was smoking that!" she reaches for it but I pull my hand away getting ashes on he floor.

"Ok Utau here you go." I take another hit of it and hand it back. "God I haven't seen this family so fucked up in a while. It's going to be fine though I just know it."

"Amu don't you have to go to the store and get home?"

"I can stay another minute Yoru. I need to talk to Utau first."

"Why don't we go to the store then? I need some ice cream."

"Ok. Let's go." I said following her to the garage.

When she chooses the car she wants its already five thirty. "I have to be home in a half-hour."

"Ok, let's go." So we go to the store and I suddenly get real tired but I continue any way, but as soon as I get out of the parking lot I faint. The next thing I know I'm on the couch at my house. There's red bull on the coffee table.

"How did I get here?" I can't remember anything.

"I had to go to the hospital and get my piece of shit kid. I'm really getting tired of your shit. They said they found opana in your system. I don't want to see you out of your room for the next month." She dropped kicked me in the face.

"I thought I was grounded from my room," she smiled an evil smile.

"Oh. You are your new room shall be that closet next to your room. Remember?" she sneered.

"I can't remember anything." she punched me in the face multiple times. "You always say that. Oh and the only time you're allowed out is to shower, get dressed, do your chores and go to school."

So I walk up to my closet. This isn't the first time I have been banished to this closet; so I have cloths, and of course a hiding place in here, the closet is about three ft. wide and 6ft long. The main difference from my room is that there is only a little window instead of a baloney. I move my cloths and find the smiley face that marks my hiding place, I grab the piece of cloth I have nailed to the wall and pulled the little square out of the wall to see my little safe. I put my combination in and to my surprise every things still there. My pipes, my wraps, and of course my shit is there.

I hear a thud that sounds like my mom tried to go upstairs and fell. So I sigh and close the safe, put the wall back, and shift my cloths that my dad had bought for me before he left my mom for Kai Miyako, that's when everything started.

Well it turns out she just went to the bathroom to puke, so I decided to take a nap. I had a weird dream with a new chara, one I have never seen before. After Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia disappeared I thought I would stop having weird dreams about them but I guess not. This is the first one I've had since Dia was born. Why was I dreaming about a little floating character? She saying she wants to meet me and she wants me to wake up. But when I wake up I see my old charas.

MMKA: So what do you think?

Aoi:hehehe I'm going to piss you off Amu

Amu: Why

Ikuto:Review.


	3. Chapter 3

MMKA: Yo everybody so I know this chapter took a while but I'm going to make this a long chapter. I'm also putting a lemon in this chapter. Fair warning.

Amu: what! I have to sleep with him again!

Ikuto: yes! I love you!

Yoru: O.k. On with the story then, MMKA doesn't own anything at all, just the plot.

AMU P.O.V.

"Hi I'm Aoi."

She looked so hurt and sad. I didn't know what to do, the setting suddenly changed. I was so confused I remember waking up. I was in an alley with Ami and my mom.

My mom suddenly pulls out a gun and shoots Ami and turns the gun towards me but before the bullet could reach me Ikuto appears out of thin air and takes the bullet for me. He falls to the ground holding his chest. Blood is pouring out of the bullet hole and all over the alley. He gasping for air and saying it's all my fault.

I shot up covered in sweat, shaking, and crying. Then it dawned on me that it was a dream inside a dream. (A/N kind of like inception.)

It was Monday so I had to get up early, get dressed, go to school and then to work. The minute my eyes opened my mom was up and screaming for me to get up. I heard her run up the stairs, which means she's sober; which means her boss said she had to go to work today. She wouldn't be running otherwise. Midori is still a writer for that damn magazine.

"I have work after school today so I'm going to be late." I said trying not to piss her off. She's worse when she's sober.

"Work, what work bitch?" She's almost screaming.

"Oh ya you wouldn't know I had a job. You probably were too drunk to remember!" That got me an elbow to the face.

I punched her back for once and I got my wisdom teeth removed early. So I go and get some gauze, covered up the bruises, and left. I've finally decided it was time.

"I'm ready to leave my house now." I told Ikuto when he pulls up to drive me to school.

Ikuto's face looked truly relived. "That's great Amu when we going to meet to pack you stuff. I'm guessing at night."

"Um can we skip work today? I mean you do now own Easter right? You're the boss?" "Ya," he looked so sad. "Why you want to skip though?"

"My mom has to go in to work today and she always goes out for a couple dozen drinks after she leaves." I grin.

We hear the first bell ring so he gives me a short kiss, whispers in my ear and we go our separate ways.

Ikuto P.O.V.

"I'll walk you home today meet me after school at the front gate." I kiss her and she has to go to class.

-Time skip-

I'm standing under the tree by the gate waiting for Amu when I see her punching Tadase in the face.

'What the hell is she doing beating up Tadagay?' I sigh. "A-m-u why did you hit kiddy king?" I stretched her name out so I knew I would get her attention.

"He hit me." I then notice her bloody nose and snap.

In that moment I've pinned him against the gate and I'm punching him in the face until Nikaidou-sensei pulls me off of him.

"Why are you beating up Mr. Hotori?"

"He hit Amu." I scream.

"Did he miss Hinamori?" He sounded bored, like he didn't care.

"No, I GAVE MYSELF A BLOODY NOSE." I wince at how loudly she screams.

"I don't think Sarcasm is wanted right now honey." I say noticing the crowd gathering, people were flexing their fists and rolling up their sleeves looking at one of us with hate in their eyes. I don't want a riot to start.

"Well then yes he did hit me. Ikuto was just trying to protect me." She said annoyed.

"Oh well then come with me, Amu, Ikuto, you may leave. Have a nice day." He said with hate in his voice

"Bye!" I heard Amu yell back before she gave me a hug, getting blood all over my suit. We push through the thinning crowd and got into the Mercedes.

"Ready to go?" I ask. Making sure she doesn't have second thoughts about moving in. still want to move in.

"Ya, we better hurry it's getting late." she says looking at the clock on the dash.

"You're probably right. Can I ask you something?" the anger rising inside of me

"Shoot." She says still annoyed.

"Why did kiddy king hit you?" I asked concerned.

"Because I forgot our lab homework at my mom's house." our conversation continued till we reached her house.

"Can we just climb up to the balcony I don't want to pick the lock."

"Sure," he said starting to climb the tree

We climbed up to the middle of the tree where there is a branch that is just close enough to jump onto. I shiver, it's actually colder in the house then it is outside.

"We need to hurry. My mom will be home in a few hours."

"Ok. I have some Adderall, after we finish this you want to do them with me?" I said putting my hand in my pockets.

"Sure. Oh hold on I'll be right back." I groan 'Where is she going? We don't have time for this.'

Amu P.O.V.

Ikuto reminded me about my safe. I ran to the closet and put Ikuto's birthday12-1-9-1 into the combination lock, and the safe swung open. I grabbed the nearest box and carefully put everything in it, trying hard to not break anything.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Ikuto looking at me, wonder in his eyes. "When did that safe get there?"

"Man, I've had this safe longer than I've known you. Shall we pack my clothes while my mom's gone? Or would you like to wait for her to come home and see us leave with my stuff?" I ask as I put the last of my weed away.

"The first one," He said looking down the hall.

"Smart boy. c'mon." I say leaving the closet/room.

I steal a kiss and pull him back into my bedroom. The first thing I do is empty the contents of my hide away place in the floor and tape the box shut. We finished after an hour. Only one lamp got broke in the process.

Alcohol by the Millionaires started playing witch told me that Utau was calling. "I'm here."

"Ok be there in a minute. Bye." -End- "Your sisters waiting for us outside. Oh hold on." I pulled out a piece of paper.

_Mom if you leave me alone and don't call the cops you can still use my bank. If you take any money out and turn me in I'll turn you in for abuse. I'll also tell them the truth about Ami. Oh and if dad finds out then I change my bank account pin. Have a nice life._

_~Amu_

"Harsh. That's a lot of black-male for one letter."

"I don't want her to come looking for us." There is a beeping in the background, then I realize it's just Utau honking her horn.

Ikuto P.O.V.

Amu is finally moving in with me. Only took a year. I hear Utau honking the car horn. "Were coming, god chill." I screamed. She only has about five boxes so I grab three and she grabbed the last two.

We managed to get everything in the car Amu held the box with her pipes, bongs etc. and assorted drugs in her lap. We decided we would just do the Adderall in the car. So we quickly snorted it while we had the chance. Utau was a crazy driver. We each did two. Except Utau she had to wait till she got home. I think were at sixty miles per hour over the speed limit now. We made it to my, err, our house rather quickly. "Why don't we go and unpack your things." I hand Utau her share of pills and we walk inside.

We had already decided that we would share my room prior to this. So we just went straight to my room, but when we got there and set her boxes down I noticed Amu had other ideas.

She was smiling seductively at me. "Is little Amu Horney?" I say teasing her.

"All the time," she slowly took off her shirt. Next she took of her pants looking straight into my eyes; I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I took my shirt off and push her on the bed, I'll happily give her what she wants.

Amu P.O.V.

Where did his hand g-go. "Ya r-right there," His hands were moving in and out faster than they ever had before. It felt so good. While his right hand was busy the left one reached up and started to group me. When he kissed me I could feel his tong brushing up against my lip asking for entrance we explored every crack and crevice in each other's mouths.

I could feel myself about to cum when I felt his hands disappear. He was teasing me. I smirked. "My turn," I flip us over so I'm on top and move myself lower till I found what I wanted. I take off his pants and boxers, and start to lick the tip and worked my way down to the base while I massaged his balls.

"A-Amu" he moaned. He started thrusting himself into my mouth. He is gripping the sheets. I decided he was close to his climax so I stopped. He flipped us back over and with one quick thrust he was inside me.

"A-ah Ikuto you're hitting my womb!" I bit his ear, his weak spot. So he starts fondling and groping my breasts again. I could feel myself release on Ikuto's rock hard cock, which triggered his orgasm.

At that moment we hear knocking. Before we can do anything Utau walks in looks at us, screams, and runs out of the room.

Ikuto went limp inside of me. "We should stop." I say.

"Ya. Or I'll just keep thinking about how scarred I am now that my sister has seen me fuck."

He pulled out of me; we finished unpacking and decided we need a drink, badly.


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

Tsuki: Ok so I'm making this a two part chapter. I'm gonna try to upload the second part tomorrow.

Ikuto: Is it going to be better than your last chapter.

Tsuki: *Grabs ninja sword and chases Ikuto around.

Utau: What are you doing.

Amu: I think she's trying to kill Ikuto.

Kukai: And you're just going to let her?

Amu: Of course. Only big kids try to break up their fights.

Kukai: I'm nine-teen. So I'm a big kid.

Utau: Nope. You try I'm going to kill you myself.

Ikuto: Amu help!

Amu: Nope. Oh Ya Tsuki doesn't own Shit.

**Ikuto P.O.V.**

We walked into the living room to find Utau drinking a 40 oz. "I saw you guys. In bed, Fucking." She took a drink and sat the empty bottle down. "Ya that was kind of you fault though. Why you're the one that walked in on us." "You didn't stop me or warn me!" "We couldn't! You walked in to quickly!" "Fine." 'She actually gave up.' "40's are in the cooler" Yup we had a cooler on the far side of the room hidden behind a plant so if cops come in they won't see it so easily.

"I'll get them." Amu just nods and sits down next to Utau. I open the bottle and hand it to her. "Want to see a party trick?" Amu asks grinning. "Sure" Utau says. She sticks the bottle cap to her forehead barely applying pressure to it and it stuck there. It stayed there for like ten minutes. In that ten minutes she talked, laughed, chugged and danced with Utau.

**Utau P.O.V.**

I can't get the image out of my mind. I mean I'm now scarred for life. I'm calling Kukai. "Where are you going Utau?" My brother asked. "I-I'm going t-to call Kukai." God I'm drunk. I can't even talk right. "Ok, but if you get arrested I'm not bailing you out twice this week." I think she understood that I was serious. "I won't.

I walk over to the cooler and grab two more bottles and stomp to my room.

"Hello?" "Hey~ Kukai want to come o-over?" "Sure. One question are you drunk?" "A little bit." "Don't leave then. I don't want to have to bail you out four tomes this week." Ya I've got arrested five times this week. And it's only Tuesday.

**Kukai P.O.V.**

I grabbed my wallet just in case she did leave and get arrested again. I get in my car and drive to Utau's house in a record time of five minutes. For a normal person it would take them twenty minutes to get there. When i get there both Amu and Utau were outside both holding half smoked cigarettes. They both looked drunk.  
>Ikuto walked outside and tapped on my window. I rolled it down, "You drunk to?" "Naw just got a buzz at the moment." "Amus here, Why aren't you handing with her?" "Oh. Right no one told you. Amu is living with us. She left her mom's house and the constant abuse."<p>

"Ok. Next question why the hell are you all drunk?" "Heh, Right well me and Amu were in my room unpacking and things turned hot-" "Uh huh. Well that's not an answer. Plus I don't' want to hear about you and Amu fucking." "Well then let me finish and you're the one that asked. Well anyway, We both hit our climax and as soon as we did Utau walked in on us." "God now I need to have a drink." "Here I brought you out a 40."

**Ikuto P.O.V. **

I hand him the bottle and he opens it and starts to chug. I hear sirens with my cat like scenes. 'God, I'm not taking any chances.' "Amu, Utau, Kukai the cops are coming this way go up to my room and stay quiet." "Ok." 'They actually went without a fight. Wow.' Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. What the hell is that? Oh right.'

"Hello officer is there a problem?" "Is a Miss Hinamori Amu here?" "Um I think Utau said that she was upstairs sleeping. Why?" "Her mother called this morning to report her missing." "Wow, she actually called the cops; She must really miss her slave. Oh and can you pass this on. Amu will not go back to the constant abuse and neglect. She is old enough to make her own decisions."

"Sir she's only thirteen. She is not old enough to make decisions like this." "What do you mean? she's seventeen and her birthday is next week. Wait did you say thirteen?" "Yes why?" "That's how old Ami would have been." "Who's Ami?" "She was Amu's little sister till her mom shot her and told the cops it was an accident."

"How would you know all of this information?" "I am currently Amus boyfriend." "Uh huh. So your dating a thirteen year old girl, and your how old?" "I'm twenty-one and I already told you this Amu will be eight-teen next week look it up." "Ok I'll do that." If you come back tomorrow I'll make sure Amu will be up to talk to you, Officer Souma? You're not by any chance related to Kukai are you?" "Ya I'm his big brother. Why? You know him?" "Ya he's my best friend and Utau's boyfriend." "Wait he's dating Hoshina!"

He stormed out in a fit of rage and disappointment. 'Why do all the cops have to hate my little sister I mean she's the one that lets them keep their jobs. She gets arrested enough. 'Oh well time to go find my little strawberry.'

**Amu P.O.V.**

Great now I'm the only one left. First Ikuto commands for us all to go to his room, and then Utau and Kukai sneak off to Utau's room, and now that I think about it what happened to Yoru. He should have been back hours ago. (A/N Decode by Paramore)

How can I decide what's right?

When you're clouding up my mind

I can't win your losing fight all the time

How can I ever own what's mine

When you're always taking sides

But you won't take away my pride

No not this time

Not this time

How did we get here?

Well I used to know you so well

How did we get here?

Well I think I know

That's my dad's ring tone. Why the fuck is he calling me. I open the phone and reluctantly press the bright green button. "Hello?" "AMU~ why did you leave you're mothers house." He was crying. "Oh I don't know maybe because I was tired of being constantly abused by that horrible bitch! Oh wait you wouldn't know anything about it I mean you are the cause of it." I was being as quiet as I could just in case the cops were still here. "What are you talking about Amu? Your mother is the kindness person I will ever know." My voice got cold. "Ya that's what Ami thought to." "Wait. What's wrong with Ami?" "You mean she didn't tell you. Ami's been dead for about five years now." "WHAT! My little angel is dead!" "Apparently she wasn't that important to you if you left us in the custody of your ex-wife. I mean we both went through the torture of being owned and abused like we were I mean Ami lost her life to the hands of Midori." "Midori would hurt a fly. You must be lying." "You want to bet. Meet me in the park in an hour and I'll show you." I had totally lost my buzz. "Ok which one." "The one right across from Easter." "Ok, Bye." I close my phone and go to take a shower and brush my teeth.

_**-A Half Hour Later-**_

"I'm going to the park. When I get back we should play kings. Ok." "Why are you going to the park?" "To meet my dad," "'I'm going to." Sighs, "Ok, c'mon Iku." So we set off to find our coats and when I put my hand in my pocket I found some Adderall. "Hey you wanna do this with me?" "Sure." So I give it to him to crush, we blew it down and went to the park.

"Hey dad," My voice was much colder than usual. "Amu who is this," his voice was demanding. "This is my boyfriend Tsukiyomi Ikuto." "What!" He started crying. "This is not why where here." "Right, right I still don't believe you Midori wouldn't hurt a fly." I could hear Ikuto laughing in the background. "Why are you laughing?" My dad said to Ikuto "She's hit me, Amu, and is the reason for Amis death." "Amu show him all your scars." She showed him her whole arm. "What are those scars from?" "Um can't you just skip those ones?" "Amu what are they from?" "Fine I had been involved in drugs at one point." "Why A~M~U~, why would you try something so risky, and so bad!" "Because, it was an escape from the pain; I didn't have many escape routes in my life. You were never there for me or Ami!" "And that other thing you said about Ami, I don't believe you." He was crying even harder now. "C'mon were taking a walk." "Why are we leaving?" That was my dad. "Where are we going?" The owner of that voice was nipping at my ear. "Not now Iku." We started walking. I felt uncomfortable with him doing that with my dad around, even if I didn't consider him my dad. Somehow he had stopped crying along the way.

"Were almost there," We turned left and ended up in the cemetery. My dad was looking at me confused, but Ikuto looked like he finally understood. We walked to middle row and headed for the back. On the right was a little flat grave with a statue of an angel on it.

_Hinamori Ami_

_March 21- Sept. 9_

_8_

_1998-2006_

My father started crying all over again. "What? How? Why?" "It was Midori. Ami was late from ballet and mom freaked out and shot her. She said it was an accident when the cops asked. Said Ami was playing with the gun and shot herself, but she was afraid of guns. Even I knew that." "Wait so your blaming you're mother for her death on a fact that she didn't like guns." "Ya that and the fact that I saw her shoot her." I was crying now. I felt two arms snake around me. 'Thank you Ikuto, for knowing when I need you close.'

Tsuki: I think this is my longest chapter yet.

Amu: Eh maybe.

Ikuto: This chapter sucked.

Tsuki: Sorry Ikuto, I'll try to make it more interesting for you.

Tsugumu: Review.


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

Tsuki: So this is part two.

Ikuto: Is it better than part one?

Tsuki: Yes… I think. Not that sure.

Amu: -_- she doesn't own us. She doesn't own us. She doesn't own us.

Tsuki: what is she doing?

Ikuto: Trying to calm down and the disclaimer at the same time.

**Tsugumu P.O.V.**

'What does that man think he is doing with Amu? She's crying. Maybe she isn't lying.' "Amu I believe you." Her head snapped up. "Why wouldn't you? I have never lied to you." "I'm sorry, but it's kind of hard to believe." 'It's hard to see her this way. Red puffy eyes tear stained cheeks, and a smile. Now staring up at that boy she brought with her. I wonder if she is happy with him, or how old he is.'

"Let's go get some food Amu. You're welcome to come to. Ikyo?" "Ikuto." He was smirking. "Well Amu I guess our game is going to have to wait." 'Game? What game?' "What game are you guys playing?" "A card game." I decided to drop it. I look at my daughter and her boyfriend and there gone I look over and there walking away. I run and catch up to them. "I need a drink."

Ikuto looked at Amu and smirked. "Amu maybe your dad should play cards with us. Do you support underage drinking?" I think he was talking to me. "I don't care as long as there seventeen or older, but no I do not buy alcohol for underage kids." "Well that's ok because I'm not underage, so you going to come and play cards with us?" "Sure what game?" "Kings that's all we ever really play." "Wait how old are you?" "I'm twenty-one." "And you're dating a six-teen year old?" "She's seventeen so no." 'What she is seventeen? So I told them I'm going to let her drink. Shitshitshitshit. I managed to smile. "Oh well I was close, and I haven't seen her in years." I heard "your fault" that Amu muffled with a cough.

I followed them to his house and as soon as I got there I seen two teenagers were on the couch making out. "Utau, Kukai want to play kings?" "Sure, can I have a cig?" "Sure." Amu pulls out a pack of maverick menthol 100's out of her coat pocket. "Here." "Who's the old guy?" "My dad." "Oh sorry," the boy, Kukai said. Amu walked out of the room and re-entered it a minute later a deck of cards in hand.

**Amu P.O.V.**

I sat the cards on the table and went to get the six cans of beer needed to play this game. I gave a beer to everyone and sat the last one in the middle of the table next to the cards. I opened the pack of cards and scattered them in a circle around the can. We all moved to sit in a circle around the can. I went first, and of course I got a ten. "Social." We all opened our beers, said cheers clinked cans and took a drink. I sat the card on top of the can and next up was Ikuto. He was on my left, and we were going clockwise. He chooses an ace, "Waterfall." He started chugging and Utau, Kukai, my dad and me all started chugging. My dad stopped before everyone else which made him have to take another drink. "Wow dad. You suck at this game." Next was Utau. She drew a four. Of course she would. "Fours for whores" Kukai said laughing. Utau was glaring at him, but took the drink like an obedient little kid. Kukai drew a seven. We all quickly pointed to heaven and I was the last one so I happily took a drink. My dad drew a three so he had to take a drink. My turn again. I drew another ace so another water fall by that time my dad had a serious buzz. Ikuto choose a six. "Ha six is for dicks." Me and Utau said in unison. My dad went to pick up his beer and knocked over the cards. We all laughed because now he had to chug the beer in the middle. Everyone left the room to find something to eat. Witch left only me and my dad alone.

He was totally trashed by this point. "Am-amu come over here." I get up and walk over to him. "You want-want to help daddy?" "Um sure with what?" "Where's an empty room that we can go into." He looked down and I followed his gaze. My eyes widened after I figured out what he needed help with. "No, you can't make me." 'No not again, not anymore.' He leaned over and kissed me hard on the lips. I could feel him grouping me and trying to get my pants off. So I did the natural thing and pushed him onto the table and he hit his head on the corner. A dark red liquid was rushing out of his head.

I turn around and Ikuto is staring at me with concern in his eyes. "Amu what happened what did you do?" "We need to call 911. Utau, Kukai are you drunk?" "Naw I only have a buzz," they said in unison. "Jinx knock on wood." "Mother fucker," Kukai said. "Were calling the police." "What why, well stop fighting I swear!" "No ,no, no because Amu might have killed her father." "Oh ok, wait what?" "Shit happens. I have to call the cops or I will go to jail for murder." 'Of course I'm going to plead self-defense.' "Um, ok I'll call an ambulance. What are you going to say happened?" "The truth, he was trying to rape me so I pushed him; he stumbled and fell onto the table." Oh my god, he actually tried that?." "Ya, nothing new though." "What cha mean?" "When I was little he used to rape me almost every day, until my mom found out. She put an end to it real quick. She threatened to leave him and call the cops. He got scared and left her. That's what started the physical abuse from her." "Amu," I could hear concern in Ikuto's voice. "911 what's your emergency?" I was calling them. "Um my dad needs an ambulance at the Tsukiyomi house." The cops know where it is. "Ok well be there shortly."

"We only have a few minutes to get the beer out of the room and into the trash just leave a few, enough for him and Ikuto. We're going to say that Ikuto wanted to meet him, and they ended up having a few drinks. We just got back; we went to Kukai's to get him some clothes because he spilled coffee on his. Oh and make coffee." I said as I picked up the cards and put them away. "Ok." they all left the room and did their appointed jobs.

As soon as we finished everything and the coffee was made and poured, the cops were here I pretend to cry and hold him. Ikuto went and got the door they rushed in and next thing I know he is on a stretcher and is off to the hospital. "Amu, what happened here?" "He was trying to rape me so I pushed him." "We have contacted your mom. She will be here shortly." "What why would you contact Midori?" "Iku drop it, I need to talk to her. The only time she will ever help me or protect me is when my dad is involved and did what he did. She doesn't like when my dad touches me let alone try's to fuck me." "Ok." He dropped it, at that moment my mom walked in the room.

"Amu what did you do?" "I think I either killed or severely injured dad." She stiffened.

**Midori P.O.V.**

'Why was he here?" "What did he do?" "Repeated history of course I tried to give him a second chance, and he tried again." "If he survives this I'll kill him. I told him if he tried his bull shit again I would." The cops decided we needed some personal space and left the room and went to check on my dad. 'How dare him. I mean sure I'm a bad mother, but at least I don't invade her personal space.'

I feel like a horrible person for letting this happen again. "Amu please come home. I promise I'm going to change. You've had a hard enough life. If I don't you can leave and go on with your life." "I don't know if I can believe you. Sorry." "Please, you can do whatever you want. I don't care anymore. I want to protect you. Keep you safe." "Ya, because you've done a fucking fantastic job so far!" I could see the shock in her face when I didn't hit her like I normally would if she yelled at me. That's all it took for her to believe me. I grabbed her, not harshly but gently, and gave her a hug. "Amu I've always loved you I've just had a hard time expressing it after your dad took advantage of you like that, and at suck a young age. My heart went cold with anger and hate. I'm so sorry." I noticed Ikuto was in the room and gave him a hug to. "Welcome to the family Ikuto."

**~Time skip~ Utau P.O.V.**

"You're what!" "I'm going to move back in with my mom." "No don't go!" Yoru was crying. (A/N Yoru was at his friend's house for the last chapter or so.) "Ya what he said." 'I can't let her do this. She isn't going back to Midori, ever.' "You don't have a say in this matter, and she said that anyone can come over at any time of the day. She even gave me a key to my room, my balcony, and the front door. Hell she gave one to Ikuto. Witch I would have never thought would happen. Oh and speaking of things I never would have thought would happen, I-I think I might be pregnant." "Ikuto's the father right?" "ha-ha yes Yoru do I look that muck like a slut?" "At the moment, yes."

Tsuki: ok so if you want Amu to be pregnant please tell me. Because I don't know if she should, and if you say yes name it and tell if it's a bot or girl and I'll pick which one I like the best and use it. If you guys want her to be.

Amu: No. Say no.

Ikuto: Aw why not Amu? I want an Ikuto jr.

Amu: really? 3

Ikuto: Yes.

Tsuki: Review


	6. Chapter 5

Mmka- Hiya! So I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I was grounded from my laptop because of my grades. But I'm back. For now….

Ikuto- Is there a lemon in this chapter?

Mmka- no, -_- but there is SOMETHING.

Amu- Like what? Eyes suspiciously.

Mmka-Can't tell you. You'll have to read it to find out.

Ikuto- Oh well Amu it's not like she owns us.

I was shaking as I walked out of the bathroom a white stick in my hand. A minute left and it would tell the truth. I see two pink lines and start to cry. I need to tell Ikuto. I walk to my room, walk to the balcony, and pull out my phone.

"Hello?"

"Did I wake you up?"

"Ya but since you're crying I think I can cope. What's up?"

"Can we meet at the park?"

"Sure see you in a few."

"Bye," click.

I walked to the park peacefully I was so happy, and so scared. 'What am I going to tell him? What if he leaves me? What if he doesn't want it?' "What wouldn't who want?" I recognized the voice.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"What's going to happen, who's going to leave you?" Ok Amu you can do this.

"I-I-I'm pregnant." I said quietly but he still heard me. I felt his arms grab me for a tight hug.

"That's great Amu." He said and then bit my ear lightly.

"Ikuto I need a drink lets go."

"K."

When we walk in my house my mom is slowly sipping a beer. She promised she would quit, but in order to quit you need to slow down. In her case that is. And I didn't care as long as she slowed down.

"Mom"

I looked at Ikuto who just nodded.

"What honey?"

"I-sorry we, me and Ikuto have great news."

"Oh really?" she eyed Ikuto suspiciously.

"Were having a baby," I choked out.

"What, I thought I told you to stop sleeping with men in the seventh grade."

"Mom I'm going to be eight-teen tomorrow."

"Your point!" she snapped, and I got slapped.

"What was that for, I thought you said you were done with this shit!"

"Ya and then you come home saying our pregnant and you're happy about it! You're too young to have a child."

"I'm an adult now, so you can't control me. I'm keeping this child and you have no say in it!"

"You realize that you won't be able to drink, smoke or do drugs, right you little piece of shit." She put her hand up to her mouth to smoke her fake cigarette trying to mock me. "I mean look at you, you're a perfect example. I must have had a few to many shots of Yeager while I was pregnant with you."

"I'm going to." I said in a quiet voice. "I'm going to quit." I mean sure I was scared and all, but I will pull through. And I mean it won't hurt if I take a few puffs while I'm pregnant. I know it won't because my mom smoked while she was pregnant with Ami. She was perfectly fine.

"And if it's ok with Ikuto I'm moving out. I don't want this baby growing up living with you. You and dad have made my life a living hell." I was suddenly light headed. The world was spinning and Ikuto was trying to pry my mother off of my throat.

"Oh no, no, no you will not move out. I'll miss you too much. You little bitch. And I want to be in my own grandchild's life. I've always wanted grandchildren."

"You were never a good mother so why would you be a good grandmother. Me and Ami hated you. Hell Ami would have said or did anything to piss you off. And she wasn't as innocent as you think; she was one month pregnant when you shot her. She was planning to move out, get as far away from you as possible. (A/N I decided to make Ami Amus twin.) Sure she was young, but still she cared about the baby growing inside of her. And then you go and kill her!"

"You lying bitch! Me and Ami were really close. We told each other everything!"

"Oh she told me how she lied to you every time you guys talked." It's been years since her death, I don't really remember her, after her death I know I slipped into a comma from getting hit one to many times in the head. My mom knew I had seen her kill her so she tried to bash my skull in, but I called the cops just in time. I lost my memories some still haven't returned. Then I ran away and that's when I met Ikuto.

"What, are you starting to remember your past? I thought that you could only remember bits and pieces of it. Were you lying to me!" she was crushing the can good thing it was empty. She gets up and grabs one of MY forty-ounce of Budweiser.

"Hey, what are you doing? That's mine, and I didn't say you could drink it." I could feel the anger rising in me.

"Bitch this is my house, your underage, and I don't care. Go fuck yourself, or better yet have your little boyfriend do it." She was grinning. My fist was slowly rising, I swung, and my mom was on the ground she was trying to get up but after drinking so much already there was no way she was getting up.

"C'mon you can stay with me tonight," Ikuto said while kissing my neck and wrapping his arms around me. That must have given my mom the will to get up.

"She-she's not going anywhere." She was holding her ground. "C'mon Amu, to your room you go."

I go to my room and start to cry. I want to go, to run and never look back. But my life never goes as planned. Ami I'm so sorry. I know I was supposed to take your Baby secret to the grave. I had to tell her though. I hope you will forgive me." I say to myself. I hear a clicking and some arms wrapping around me. I smile he actually dared to come back "You got some serious balls coming back here. I mean she hit you once." "I'll take the risk. Pack your bags, I've got a plan." I haven't fully unpacked yet so it wasn't that hard to pack the rest. We hid the boxes under my bed and waited for my mom to pass out. Which didn't take very long considering she was hammered.

Ikuto took the boxes and jumped off the balcony. This process continued till all the boxes were gone and Ikuto was back in the room. With one swift movement I was in his arms, falling. We landed with a soft thud. There was a yellow and black Ferrari sitting in front of my house. Ikuto just picks up some boxes and starts putting them in the car.

"You couldn't have brought a smaller car?"

"Shut up! I grabbed a pair of keys, found the car they belonged to and took it." I heard Utau say. She sounded kind of mad, Ikuto must have woke her up to come get us.

"Fine," he said loading the last box. "Amu I guess you'll have to sit on my lap." When we got back to Ikuto's house we unloaded all the boxes. When that was done we all took a well-deserved nap. I couldn't really sleep w, with everything that's happened today, but since I have to get up in two hours to go to school. I hope Ikuto will lend me one of his cars. I mean, I don't want to walk that far! Somewhere during my silent complaining I slip into a deep sleep.

Mmka-So what did you think?

Ikuto- I'm happy Amus back in MY bed every night.

Amu- No!

Mmka- Sorry Amu tough luck.

Yoru- Review if you want more of me in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

mmka: I'm finally gettingg over my writers block :)

Yoru: She doesnt own anything.

**Ikuto P.O.V.**

I woke up to my sister and Amu screaming about Utau not waking her up in time for school.

"If you haven't noticed I'm late to!" Sigh, I guess I'll go pee and then see why the fuck they're screaming so early in the morning. I slowly make my way to the bathroom and pee.

'Time to go see what their screaming for,' I say as I finish. On my way to the stairs I see Yoru sitting on his room. So were not the only late ones.

"Yoru why aren't you in school?"

"I have midterms in an hour and I haven't been in school for a week and a half."

"Here take this it will calm you down." I handed him one of my adderalls and took one for myself.

"I can't go to school fucked up. My teachers watch me. They suspect something's up." I can't help but sigh. He's been doin this shit for a year almost and he can't tell the difference between pills.

"It's a baby adderall dummy, now get ready for school. I'll have Utau take you ok?"

"Ok see you in a few minutes." After that I started to make my way down the stairs again.

"I'm so sorry Utau I didn't mean to scream at you. If I would have known you were throwing up all morning I wouldn't have overreacted. Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" I stopped in my tracks, my little sister was pregnant. I wasn't sure of I wanted to congratulate kukai or kill him.

"I know, and if we hurry up we can make it to second period." I walk into the kitchen where Amu and Utau we're eating as fast as they could.

"H-how much of that did you hear?" Utau said with a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Enough to know that theres gonna be two kids running around here, not just one." I said trying to sound happy and failing miserably at it. That got me slapped by Amu and Utau.

"Ow. Oh and can you take Yoru to school?"

" I thought he left earlier. I didn't see him in his room when I got up."

"I was on the roof thinking." Yoru said walking in the kitchen and grabbing an apple.

"About what?" Utau says while trying to fix his hair.

"I don't know. Stuff."

"Whatever. Be in the car in five minutes. That goes for you to Amu."

**Amu P.O.V.**

We were all in the car when Utau asks the question I've wanted to hear the answer to for the last five minutes.

"So why weren't you in school today? You've got midterms right?"

"Ya. They're the reason I wasn't. Then Ikuto helped me calm down so I decided to go."

"Good enough. I won't even ask what he gave you, because me and Amu took some adderalls this morning after all the fighting."

"Amu, Utau! You can't do that you both pregnant!"

"Ya this is how we are stopping. Take it once more then stop."

"Whatever either of you got a cigarette?"

"Yes but you're too young. And of we aren't allowed to pop an Addi every once in awhile you can't smoke ha." she said obviously winning. And just to make it better me and Utau put a cig in our mouths, lite them, and turn around smirking at Yoru trying to fight off the laughter. We sit there talking the whole way there. When we get there the cops are sitting near the front gate looking for something. And when we walk past them we know what.

"Hinamori, Amu?"

"Yes, may I help you?" I say trying to act normal.

"I'm afraid I'll have to take you home. Your mom called us saying you ran away again. She's concerned about your health and safety."

"I'm eighteen now she can't do anything. And I'm safer now than I was with her." I pull up my sleeve revealing some purple bruises and a lot of scars and burn marks, "this is how safe I was with her."

"So your mother did all of this to you?"

"All except this and that." I point to what looks like faded claw marks on the top of my arm. "Those my dad gave me when I was young."

"Ok do you have any I.D. To prove you're eighteen?" I look back at Utau whose closer to the car, "Can you grab my purse please?"

"Sure, hold on i'll be right back." Yoru is leaning against the tree by the entrance waiting for us to catch up.

"Here you go." Utau says running up to me. I grab my purse and start the search for my wallet. I hand the officer my drivers license he nods and hands it back. "Your good to go have a nice day.

"Thanks, you too. c'mon Utau, Yoru lets get to class." After that incident I had a pretty good day, until fourth period when I got up too fast, got dizzy and had to run to the bathroom to puke.

At lunch Rima came up to me "What the hell is wrong with you? why'd you randomly run out of math?"

"I needed to puke. It's not that uncommon." 

"Ya but why were you puking! If you get me sick I'll kill you!"

"Well your good cuz I'm not sick. I'm pregnant."

"What? Who's the father?"

"Ikuto. Who else?"

"I don't know. What about your mom what did she say about it?"

"Oh that she didn't like me being happy and then I got choked out."

"Well then, that sucks. Oh and here," Rima said handing me a box with an orange bow on it.

"What's this for?"

"Today's your birthday right?"

"Ya thanks." I open it to find a pink tank top with black stripes and a black ruffled skirt.

"We are partying tonight I don't care if your pregnant one night won't hurt. I'll come over to help you get ready at six oh and make sure yo wear your tall black boots with it." ( A/N Im going to upload a pic of it.)

"Ok. see you then." We go and sit with Kukai, Utau, Lulu, Nagihiko and Yua.

"Utau I hate this. I'm tired of puking how about you."

"Ya I am too, and did you notice all the teachers are giving us dirty looks." apparently only Kukai and Rima knew what we were talking about and they even looked a little confused.

"Ya! they look at us like we're some kind of monster. It's kind of annoying."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two but what the hell are you talking about?" Nagihiko asked

"Oh ya they don't know. You wanna tell them Utau?"

"Sure. Me and Amu are pregnant." Everyone looked even more confused than they did before.

"Wow so you're pregnant to Amu." kukai said.

"Yup."

"You to Utau." That was Rima. The awkward silence stayed until the end of lunch.

mmka: And thats chapter six.

Ikuto: I'm gonna kill Kukai.

Kukai: Hides under blanket.

Yoru: R&R -_-


	8. Chapter 7

mmka: hola fieles lectores que el traductor de google he aquí que la derecha alrededor ahora.

Ikuto: You speak spanish O.O

mmka:No but Goolgle does.

Ikuto:Can you make me speak spanish?

mmka:Maby if you do the disclaimer.

Ikuto: SHE DOESNT OWN ANYTHING!

Amu -_-

I'm almost asleep when I get a text from Rima saying she is outside. "Fuck it's already six." I mumble to myself. I eventually find the will to get up and let her in.

"It's about damn time! I've been waiting out there for 5 minutes!" She was swinging the bag she had in her hand like an old granny.

"Sorry. I guess but it wasn't my fault I need a nap. Blame Ikuto he's the one that got me knocked up."

"Whatever lets get you ready. Which rooms yours?" So I ended up having to drag her to my room and when she seen it her jaw dropped.

"It's so big." Her eyes were growing bigger.

"What is?" Ikuto asks smirking while walking out of the bathroom with only a towel on.

"The room bastard!"

"Nice to see you to Rima."

"Are you done in the bathroom Ikuto?"

"Probably. You can use it."

"Good." Rima was getting mad and I don't want to be alone in the same room as her anymore.

I look at Ikuto and say, "If you can be nice, after you get dressed, you can join us." I plant a kiss on his lips and walk in the bathroom.

"Fuck I'll be back I have to ditch this bag."

"There's a spare room right across the hall you can use." she puts her stuff in said room and walks back to the bathroom.

"Since I know how much you hate make up I brought mine." She was smirking.

"But I hate wearing it. You just said I did to, so why are you making me wear it!"

"Because I can." she pulls out her make up bag, puts pink eyeshadow on my eyes.

"Ok so either I can risk blinding you or you can put the eyeliner on yourself."

"Just give it to me. Where are we going anyway?"

"Ikuto booked the Easter ball room so that we can all drink without getting arrested."

"Why is it everytime I see you Rima, you're always talking about me." You could hear his smirk when he was talking.

"It's because I love you and wish you were mine," she said with a little to much sarcasm.

"Sorry Rima but I'm taken or I might have just taken you up on that offer." Rima's face was priceless. She looked confused then annoyed then angry.

"You must not like life." She said pulling out a sharpened nail file.

"Rima if you kill Ikuto I will never forgive you." she put the nail file away.

Rima P.O.V.

'dammit I really wanted him dead. But I wouldn't kill him at the expense of losing my best friend.'

"Rima move. Now!"

'She looked kind of like she did in fourth period. Which means, oh god I need to move fast.' She made it to the toilet and finally let everything out Ikuto walked up behind her and held her hair out of range. Thank god I might add, there is no time to waist on her taking a shower.

"Thanks Ikuto I'm done now."

"No problem. Now finish getting ready we're leaving in a half hour."

"Ok. Here Amu" I said handing her the eyeliner. "Put it on then we will get you dressed and do your hair."

"Fine" she mumbled/groaned. After the got her dressed I curled her hair and borrowed Utaus hat to go with it.

"You're all done and with two minutes to spare."

"Let's get downstairs. I want to show Ikuto."

"You go. I have to change. See you in a few." I walk out of the room and into the guest room and pull out my gray and black striped dress. It was kinda shiny and went about mid thigh on me. (A/N I'll upload it later.) I left my hair alone and touched up my make up. Put on some black high heels. Then went down stairs. " Is Yoru ready yet?"

"He'll be ready in about five minutes."

"Ok I'll call the cab." We don't want to get into an accident so we called a cab just to be on the safe side. We ended up needing two.

"Yorus not done getting dressed yet? Utau said walking down the stairs in a striped black and gray dress that went about mid thigh. Had a design on the top of the shirt part (no idea what that's called -_- the chest maybe? I don't know.) with suspender straps on the top. ( I will also upload this pic because I can't really explain it.)

"No, would you like me to go hurry him up?"

"No, because the last time you did that he went to school high with cops watching our every move" Utau snapped. "I will." And with that she walked up the stairs.

"The cabs on its way. All of you get some shoes on. Now. Amu wear your black boots."

"Yes ma'am" I say saluting her.

-Time skip-

"Wow it's so pretty," I hear Amu say looking at the ball room. The lights were dimmed and the disco ball was on. There were balloons on the floor of the stage and streamers hanging on the ceiling. As soon as we sat down Lulu came in with Tadase.

"Are we the first ones here?"

"Other than us ya. We just got here ourselves."

"Oh good we get first Dibs on the bar!"

Kukai showed up next and went straight to Utau. Let's hit up the bar." They went and sat next to Amu and Ikuto who had been there since Lulu and Tadase showed up. Nagi and Nade showed up next I ran straight for Nagi and kissed him. "Bars open lets go."

I see Yaya and Kairi show up next. Then miki, Yorus girlfriend. We are all sitting at the bar laughing when Amus mom shows up completely drunk.

"There you are you bastard come on we're leaving."

"Nope. You can't make me I've only had one shot so I can walk over to the dance floor and of you even try to hurt me I will call the cops and turn you in for abuse. Oh and here's a fun fact, hitting me while I'm pregnant is illegal. I'm eighteen now so back the fuck off."

"Fine there's too many cameras in here, but watch your back I will bring you back home"

Midori P.O.V.

'Damn. I will get that grandchild I always wanted. Time to call Amus dad. Maybe he can help me now that his wife has left him. He should have never told her about his past. If he wouldn't of he would still be happily married and had his three loving daughters.'

Amu P.O.V.

She actually left. Holey shit.

Yua walks in followed by Rento (Kukai's older brother.) "Did we miss something?"

"Amu-chi's mom just showed up." I heard Yaya say. I know she's getting tipsy. She only talks like a baby when she's drunk.

"Lets dance." Ikuto whispered in my ear. I take the shot I had just got and went to dance. Young Wild And Free was on. But it was almost over.I'm sexy and I know it came on next. I was grinding against Ikuto when Yoru came over and whispered in Ikuto's ear.

"We are totally going to the roof."

"Why"

"Apparently Lulu brought some weed and Yua has a bong in her car. They're going to the roof so we don't get caught when the people come into work tomorrow. They all know I have it checked out."

"Ok let's go." We walk up to the roof and everyone is up there except Yua. She must still be at her car. I heard the door behind us open and she's up there out of breath and bleeding.

"What the hell happened?" Rento asked being the caring boyfriend he is.

"I was at my car when these dudes came up to me and asked if I knew Amu. I said yes but when they asked where she was I didn't answer them so they took out a knife and tried to stab me but I moved in time and only got cut." She pulled up her sleeve showing us her arm there was a shallow cut on her arm. "I got the bong though."

"Great. You want me to clean that for ya?"

"No thanks Amu, it s not that deep."

"Ok." I say packing the bong and hitting it.

"Amu you can't do that. We had his discussion in the car." Yoru half shouted.

"Fine you win here." I said throwing him a cigarette, "happy now?"

"Yes. Because I won."

"Whatever here Utau." I said coughing.

"Thanks." she hit it and passed it to Yaya. This went on till everyone was too baked to hit it again.

"Well time to get drunk." Ikuto said. We all nodded and headed down stairs back to the ball room. None of us left till about one and that's because the janitor kicked us out so he could start cleaning for tomorrow because it was still a work day.

We all stumbled outside and called cabs. Me and Ikuto called one for us, Kukai and Utau, and Yoru and Miki. We were all going to my house.

Everyone else had brought their cars, apparently they all thought they were great drunk drivers.

They had all left to go home by the time the cabs came we all got in one of the three cabs and we drove off.

When we got home we all went to our rooms, Miki went to Yorus room and Kukai went to Utaus and as far as I know all of us except Your and Miki went to sleep. I'm going to need to soundproof his room.

mmka: I kinda think this chapter is crappy,

Yoru: Thats probually because you wrote it in a week but waited till the middle of the night to start writing.

mmka: Shut up.


	9. Chapter 8

Mmka: I don't own anything. I just wish I did.

I woke up to my alarm clock going off. 'Dammit that's the last time I'm talked into partying for a while. Guess I should probably go wake up Yoru and Utau.' "Oh god," I get up and run to the bathroom puking.

"Amu get up its time for school."

"In a minute Utau." I say puking again.

"I'll hold your hair."

"Thanks."

"Fuck we're going to be late again."

"Are you done puking, because if we take my car we could probably make it in time?"

"Yes, is Yoru up yet?

"Yes him and Miki are in the kitchen eating. Oh that's right, here." She handed me some Aspirin.

"Thank you. I love you Utau." I take the pills, then get ready and go down stairs. I was wearing a pink shirt, a pair of white skinny jeans, and a pair of gray high top converse.

"Utau can you take me to work after school?

"Sure, I have to work today to. I'm recording a new song with Ikuto."

"Thanks, let's go." We all pile into her Porsche and she speeds down the road. She's going about ninety in a forty five zone.

"Are you trying to get arrested?" Miki shouts.

"No I'm trying to get us to school on time, and were not going to get caught. You want to know how I know that, because I drive like this every day to school. Were late a lot." We passed a farm with some horses and a goat.

"Utau there's a cop up ahead. Oh its Kukai's brother you're good."

"Thanks Yoru." We pull into the parking lot with five minutes to spare. When Miki gets out you can tell she was scared during the car ride. She was shaking really hard. Me and Utau run to our lockers then to class. We had Math first period and Mrs. Ishii told us if we were late again we were getting suspended. We walked in right ass the final bell went off.

"Get to your seats." All she did was talk about the upcoming school carnival. Eventually I just started to look around the room. By the time the bell rang I had read the thirty two posters around the room at least twice.

"Amu are you going to go to the carnival next week?"

"I don't know. I might."

"Good so you are."

"Amu let's get to class." Yaya said coming up from behind me.

"Bye Utau." I grabbed my books and followed her. Some dude I used to party with came up to me.

"Amu, I'm throwing a party tonight you want to come?"

"I can't I'm hung-over and pregnant."

"Oh well congrats then. I was hoping to party with you one last time before I left."

"Where are you going Umi?"

"America. We're leaving in three days."

"Aren't you eighteen now?

"No, not till next week."

"And your parents won't let you stay here? If I remember correctly they were the coolest parents in Japan."

"Well they want to find a new, quieter life, but I didn't think about asking them if I could stay." The first bell rang. "Well fuck I have a minute to get across the school, talk to you later Amu."

"Yaya we need to get to science now." She nodded and we took off running again.

-Time skip to lunch because I'm lazy-

I get my food and sit down. "Who else is hung over?" Utau, Lulu, Tadase, Yaya and Yua raised their hands.

"And I only got three hours of sleep."

" Shut up Utau think about how much sleep Yoru got last night and be grateful."

"I wasn't the only one who heard them? I thought because my room is right next to his that I was the only one who heard him.

"Fuck no."

"Oh my god I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"Me, Kukai, you and Ikuto make as much noise as we can tonight."

"You mean have really loud sex so he can't sleep? Hell yes I'm in, I'll run it by Ikuto after school at work."

"It's on. He'll never see it coming."

"Oh and after tonight can we get his room soundproofed?"

"Yes."

"Thanks." We talked abput the party a little bit more then go dump are trays, me and Utau say bye, we only had to come to school half of the day because we had all of our credits. We usually stayed the whole day but today we had to get to work.

**Utau P.O.V.**

We walk out to my black and blue Porsche climb in and were speeding off. I have to abide by the speed limit because Yoru was the only one who can tell where cops were. He had a great gift.

"Utau you can speed up there are no police on this road."

"How do you know?" she holds up her hands in a I don't know pose. "Whatever," I said speeding up.

"So what song are you recording today?"

"Kireina Chou,"

"Oh I like that one." She says turning on the radio and we start singing along to it.

"Amu why don't you get a singing contract, you have a great voice."

"I've never had the money." She says blushing, "plus when I would sing at my mom's house I would get beat up for the music I listened to. My mom didn't like it. She didn't like how happy I looked when I sang, how I would play fake drums with pencils. Then all of a sudden there was no music in my house." She sounded like she was about to cry.

"Well you've left that behind you, now you live with a famous singer and a famous violinist, let your dreams come true Amu." I said.

"There's a parking spot right next to the entrance."

"Ok seriously how do you know this stuff?"

"You caught me. I do the same thing Yoru does; I tapped into the city's security cameras."

"Amu what if you get caught?"

"I am using Yoru's phone he told me to use this and that he wants his phone back or else." She said rolling her eyes.

"Well oh well then. I'll tell Ikuto and he'll deal with the issue." I said in a serious voice.

"Well you sound like you're an old married couple so back off he's mine." She said laughing.

"Ewe gross, I don't want him."

"Good because I'm not sharing." I say walking into the forty story building. That was just brown bricks and a lot of glass. The lobby was nicer it had white walls, a chandelier, a few potted plants here and there, marble floors, and an elevator.

"Damn they got rid of the smell and everything, Amazing." Amu started laughing.

"Sometimes I worry about you." She was shaking her head. "God just being here brings back my headache you got anymore aspirin?" she was holding out her hand. I laugh but give her some. "Thank you." She hugged me.

I looked at my watch and I had to be in the recording studio in thirty seconds. "Shit, I've got to go Amu; bye." I run down the hall and pull out my phone. I type Ikuto's phone number in and hit call.

'You're late.'

'Sorry I was puking then I had to brush my teeth so I have a good reason.' Please believe me.

'Oh yes your manager wants to talk to you about that.'

'About what?'

'You being pregnant and how the worlds going to take it'

'Fine I'll see you in a few, bye jackass.' I whispered the last part hoping he wouldn't hear it, he may be nice at home but at work the only person he's nice to is Amu, which isn't fare. I hear the click telling me he hung up. "Not even a good bye." I started to mumble to myself. I step out of the elevator and into a hallway I pop a mint into my mouth and walk into the third room on the right.

"Now what about me being pregnant concerns you?" I asked my manager.

"The fact that you're only eighteen will make parents not want to but their kids your cd's because they'll think you're a bad influence. I say you should get an abortion."

Me and Ikuto both scream what at the same time. "I refuse sanjou-san, I love her. If she dies I die with her."

"I thought it was too early to know the gender?"

"It is I think it will be a girl. That's just a guess though." I say frowning, "I don't care if I lose all of my fans, as long as I have my family I'll be happy."

"You would care if you couldn't sing in front of all your fans again."

"I'll go to the park and sing. That's where I started and apparently that's where I'll end my career."

"Whatever."

-Normal P.O.V.-

Amu was filing papers for Ikuto, Utau was mad and crying because of her manager, Ikuto was trying to comfort her and get Kukai to text him back, and Yoru was trapped in math class.

Mmka: Well that's another chapter done. If it sucks it's probably because I literally wrote it in one day. I've been trying to update every two weeks and it's been two weeks so I really wanted to write the next chapter for this. I've been busy writing a new story and I've posted it on Fiction Press, my username is AllGoodThingsGone. Oh and if you review I'll make the next chapter a lemon. Here's what I want to know, an Amuto lemon or a Kutau lemon?

P.S. I know I put a lot of talking in this chapter but I thought that's what it needed.


	10. Chapter 9

M.M.K.A.: Hello there. So sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with school and homework but I took a break to write this.

Ikuto: Excuses.

M.M.K.A.: _-_ I don't own anything.

**Utau P.O.V.**

I sit in the studio just thinking about what I'm going to do. On one hand I love my baby, even if I've only known about her for a week, but on the other hand my career is at risk. Maybe I'll figure out a way to save both. My thinking is abruptly stopped by a knock on the door.

"Go away," I said. I don't want to talk to anyone at the moment. The door opens, I sigh. "What do you want Amu?"

"I heard about what sanjou-san said. You don't have to you know." She said walking over to her and giving her a hug.

"What are we going to do?" I said starting to cry.

"What do you mean we?" I was confused now because my career isn't on the line so why would I be affected.

"I mean get in the booth, now. You're getting famous. I've got this figured out at least. To stat you off you're going to sing a duet with me and we will release it to the world, if they like you then you record a cd." She said pulling out her phone. "The producer will be here in a few so get your ass in there now; I'll join you in a second," She pointed to the door.

I enter the booth and see Utau open the studio door, turning and walking into the booth with me. Nagi walked in a few seconds later and shut the door Utau left open for him.

"Nagis the producer?" I ask Utau while she puts on the head phones.

She nods, "You remember the song you helped me write the other day?"

"Yes are we singing it?" she nods again and I put my head phones on.

Song is playing god by Paramore

Utau- Can't make my own decisions  
>Or make any with precision<br>Well maybe you should tie me up  
>So I don't go where you don't want me<p>

Utau- You say that I been changing  
>that I'm not just simply aging<br>Yeah how could that be logical?  
>Just keep on cramming ideas down my throat<p>

Amu- You don't have to believe me  
>But the way I, way I see it<br>Next time you point a finger  
>I might have to bend it back<br>Or break it, break it off  
>Next time you point a finger<br>I'll point you to the mirror

Amu- If God's the game you're playing  
>Well we must get more acquainted<br>Because it has to be so lonely  
>To be the only one who's holy<p>

Utau- It's just my humble opinion  
>But it's one that I believe in<br>You don't deserve a point of view  
>If the only thing you see is you<p>

Utau- You don't have to believe me  
>But the way I, way I see it<br>Next time you point a finger  
>I might have to bend it back<br>Or break it, break it off  
>Next time you point a finger<br>I'll point you to the mirror

Utau- This is the last second chance  
>Amu- (I'll point you to the mirror)<br>Utau- I'm half as good as it gets  
>Amu- (I'll point you to the mirror)<br>Utau- I'm on both sides of the fence  
>Amu- (I'll point you to the mirror)<br>Utau- Without a hint of regret  
>Amu-I'll hold you to it<p>

Amu- I know you don't believe me  
>But the way I, way I see it<br>Next time you point a finger  
>I might have to bend it back<br>Or break it, break it off  
>Next time you point a finger<br>I'll point you to the mirror

Utau- I know you won't believe me  
>But the way I, way I see it<br>Next time you point a finger  
>I might have to bend it back<br>Or break it, break it off  
>Next time you point a finger<br>I'll point you to the mirror.

**Amu P.O.V.**

We stopped, we were panting hard but we looked at each other and started to laugh.

"You did great Amu. They will love you." Nagi says coming in the room and giving me a hug.

"Thanks guys but I have to get back to work." I said waving and running out the door. I walk down the hall and up to the water fountain and take a drink. I stand back up strait and remembered I needed to run the plan by Ikuto so I pull out my phone and text him saying 'me and Utau have a great plan are you in your office?' He said yes and that if it involves going to the amusement park I'll be loved forever. I laughed at that, he loves the amusement park; so much that anytime we let him choose where we go, that's where we go. A few minutes later I walk into his office, he's just sitting there staring out of the window. I clear my throat and he turns around slowly, his hands in his lap.

"I've always wanted to do that." He says getting up and kissing me. "So what's up?" He goes back and leans on the front of his desk grabbing the corners.

"You heard Yoru last night right?" I asked sitting down in one of the black leather chairs in front of his desk.

"Who didn't." he said.

"Well me and Utau have a great way to get back at him," I say smirking.

"I'm listening," He said yawning.

"We want to be really loud tonight so he goes through the same thing we did last night." I said.

"I'm in. I'll take any excuse to fuck you. Plus I don't think I could handle another night of people fucking while I'm trying to sleep." He said walking up to me and holding my cheek in his palm. I steal a kiss and run out the door, he chased me. I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. After a few minutes I heard him walk away so I slowly unlock the door and get caught by him. He kisses me and I'm struggling to get out of his grasp. I end up pulling him down and he lands on top of me he landed on his hands and knees thank god. I kiss him one last time and push him off me. I get up and brush the dust off of me.

I get up and look at the clock, "what time do we get off I forget?"

"Um six today, why do you ask?" he asked running his hand through his hair.

"We're going to the store to get soundproof paint." I say looking at the clock again. We have a half hour till we get off.


	11. Chapter 10

I don't own anything.

When we pull into the driveway after work there is a strange car parked in front of the house. It was an all-black Cadillac with black leather seats and tinted windows. I look at Ikuto and he just shrugs his shoulders. Apparently he doesn't know who it is either. I light a cigarette and get out. I walk up to the car in front of the house and look in it. It's almost empty except there is a piece of paper lying on the floor.

Ikuto grabs onto my hand and we cautiously walk into the house, he has his knife out. We don't see anybody so we walk into the kitchen to get something to drink. He gets himself a beer and me a Mountain Dew. I grab an ash tray and ash my cigarette. He hands me the pop, I take a hit and then put it out, and open the can. We set our drinks down before we leave the room.

We walk into the living room and Ikuto stops dead in his tracks, dropping the knife. On the couch is a man, he looks a lot like Ikuto but he looks like he's in his mid-40s. I figure it out. This must be Ikuto's long lost dad.

He breaks the silence first "Ikuto." He smiles, standing up. "Where is everyone?"

Ikuto snap's out of it and runs up to him and hugs him. He looks happier than a little kid on Christmas. He gets hugged back but is quickly released, so he answers disappointed, "Utau is at the mall and Yoru is at his girlfriends."

"What about your mom?" he asks hopeful. Ikuto's smile shatters his eyes get darker and his head drop's. "What?" he asked a little bit more hopeless.

"She died last month," he whispered.

"What, what happened?" Aruto sounds like he is about to cry.

"She was in a car accident. She died on impact." His voice was cracking.

"So you, Utau, and Yoru have been living here all alone no one taking care of you?" He said shocked.

"No, Amu lives here to. She helps out lot, and all of us except Yoru have a job so we can pay the bills and buy food." Ikuto said pointing at me. I felt a little awkward but smiled when he looked at me.

"Where do you all work?" he said squinting his eyes in suspicion.

"I own all of Easter, Utau is a singer for Easter, and Amu is my secretary and about to get a record deal if the people like her." Ikuto says crossing his arms victorious. "My turn to ask a question, where have you been for the past ten years?"

He looked down and rubbed his temple, "Well at first I was studying abroad, that lasted for about six years. And for the other four I was on a mission of self-discovery. Recently I figured out that all I needed, all I wanted, was to be with my family. So I packed my bags came here and here I am. Oh by the way, can I stay here?" He looked at Ikuto with pleading eyes.

"No. We don't have enough room. We only have three extra bedrooms and one has storage in it and the other two we will need here in a few months. You can stay in the company apartments across town if you would like."

"Oh, I see, you don't want me anymore. I messed up big time and now you don't even want to see me. I guess I'll just go, have a nice life Ikuto." He lowered his head; he was trying to make him feel guilty. It was plain as day.

"No you're welcome to visit. We want you in our lives." Ikuto was pleading. "But the rooms are really going to be needed in about 7 months."

Aruto didn't like the sound of that, "Whose pregnant?" he looked mad.

I hesitated but I decided I needed to speak up, "Me and Utau are both pregnant."

"How old are you Ami?" He said sitting back down. I almost cried. Not only did he screw up my name, but he called me by my dead sister's name.

"I'm eighteen," I say. I didn't feel the need to correct him. He doesn't know me and I don't want him to; Ever.

Ikuto joins in, "I don't want to hear your comments about her, and her names Amu." He walked out of the room.

We stand there kind of awkwardly. I start rubbing my hand up and down my arm. I give up and walk out of the room. I walk into the kitchen and grabs Ikuto's beer out of his hand. He puts his hands up in protest. I slam it and sigh. I throw the empty can away. "What the hell are we going to do Ikuto?" I start rubbing my stomach.

"Well he can definitely afford an apartment, so I think he'll be fine." He said getting a new beer. I sit on the counter and cross my legs. I relight my cigarette and toss one to Ikuto, "Thanks." I see Aruto walk in to the room and he stops in his tracks at the sight of his son lighting his cigarette and a beer next to him. He looks at his dad "You want one?"

"Ya," was all he said. He was still processing that his son was an adult, that he was twenty-one, and that he was old enough to do these kinds of things. He gets up, goes to the fridge, gets a beer, and hands it to his dad.

"I'm going to call Utau, and tell her to come home. Yoru should be back any minute." I said and pulled out my phone. His dad turned and looked at me, he was glaring, and he was probably thinking I was ruining his son or dating him for his money. I sigh, get off the counter and leave the room.

Ikuto P.O.V.

I saw Amu walk out of the room and I turned to my dad, "What's your deal with Amu. She hasn't done anything to you to make you hate her." I said taking a hit and blowing the smoke in his face. He started coughing and I just smirked. He coughed until Amu walked into the room, "We'll talk about this later." I said patting him on the back. Amu looked confused. A few minutes later the door opened and in came Yoru. The second he walks in the room he drops his pack of cigarettes and his can of red bull, which spilled everywhere. I sighed as I seen Amu go to clean it up.

"Here Yoru, you dropped these." She handed him his ciggs after she dried off the box. He took them out of her hand, took one out and put the rest back into his pocket.

"Anybody got a lighter?" Yoru asked. "

"Mines in the car, here." She hands him her cigg and he lights his off of it. Our dad clears his throat and we all snap up our heads and look at him.

"Yuu's what, ten? He shouldn't be smoking." I could see Yoru's heart shatter in his eyes. His own dad doesn't know how old he is or his name. This man isn't worthy of calling him his father. First he bails out on the first ten years of his life and then he comes back and doesn't even know who his son is, despicable. I could feel the anger rising inside of me. He isn't the man I remember; the man I remember was kind and didn't care about much, except his family, he was devoted to his family; he would never let anything happen to us. He just heard Amu say his name for god's sake. What happened to him? Was it because of everything we've told him in the last half hour, or was it because when he left he was trying to get away from us, to forget us all? That last thought pulled a trigger inside me.

"His name is Yoru and he's thirteen you lousy bastard! But how would you know that. You weren't here for ninety percent of his life, and I don't think I want you in the rest of it either!" I yelled. He was almost lower than Amu's mom. I mean sure she didn't know her age. But she at least would remember her name. Despite how much she drank.

I get up and pick up Amu bridal style, she had found her seat back on the counter so it wasn't that hard, and I tilt my head towards the door motioning for Yoru to follow us. He nods and slowly follows. We sit on the porch till we see headlights coming down the driveway. Utau got out and almost ran to the door, but stopped dead in her tracks when she seen us all sitting on the front porch.

"Why are you all out here when dads in there?" She pointed to his car then to the house. She looked confused.

"Well Utau, dads not the man you remember, he sure as hell isn't the man I knew." I say getting mad again. Utau was still confused.

"What did he do?" She said getting anxious to see her dad

We hear the door open and we all turn to face e the problem. "I thought I seen headlights."

I glare at him. Utau runs up to him and hugs him just like I did earlier. The only difference is he hugs her with one arm and lest go almost instantly. She looks at him you can see the hurt in her eyes.

"What's wrong with you? Why don't you care about any of us anymore!" I scream.

"It's not that I don't care about you guys Ikuto it's just that I don't know what to do. I'm going to have grandchildren so that makes things a little awkward. I find out your moms," he pauses, "no longer here. I didn't remember Yoru's name because when he was little I was always away on tour. I didn't remember his birthday because I lost track of how long I was away. The only reason I know how old you are is because I looked at your Facebook page on my way here, and I don't hate Amu; I just don't know her so I don't really trust her. I've always had trust issues and you know that." He crosses his arms and -looks at me, "Do you forgive me?"

I look at Yoru and Amu they both nod so I finally speak up, "Sure, but I'll kill you if you don't re-learn everything about us." I say grinning. Amu grabs my hand and starts rubbing my knuckle with her thumb. I look around and smile, for once everything is perfect. My dad's here, no one's fighting, and best of all I'm with the girl I love.

MMKA: Well I know it's been a while since I last updated but I have been busy with school I hope the two (That's a guess) people that still probably read this story don't hate me. I'll try to update more. I promise.

I have a question. I want to re-write the first few chapters because they aren't good, should I?


	12. Chapter 11

MMKA- Well sorry it took so long to update my computer kept crashing and I have been busy. I know it's a short chapter but It's 2:03 A.M. and I'm tired. I have a few more pages written I just have to type them. Don't know when I'll get around to it. Again sorry

I don't own anything.

Introduction thingy read it it'll make the first few paragraphs make sense

After our talk earlier Ikuto remembered they had a gust house towards the back of the property in the woods that Aruto could stay in. so they spent the day cleaning the over grown house. The men worked outside mowing the lawn and picking up beer bottles while the girls cleaned the inside. Dusting off somewhere around 13 years of dirt, dust, and whatever else there was in the house. They somehow finished before the guys and they went their separate ways. Utau went out with Kukai and Amu went inside

Maybe that's why my mom acts like she does. Maybe it is all because she doesn't know what to do. No, I shake my head trying to clear my head of that thought. I sit up, I was trying to take a nap but couldn't because I had too many thoughts swimming through my head at once. I hear the door open I look up and see Ikuto walk in taking his shirt off.

"Finally done?" I asked him licking my lips. He shakes his head yes and runs his hand through his hair.

"But there's one thing that I think still needs to be done," he said smirking while walking towards me.

"Oh what is that?" I ask smirking back at him.

"You," He whispers in my ear and pulls away, "Would you like to take a shower?" He pulls off his pants and walks into our bathroom. I take my shirt off, get up and take my pants off. When I get into the bathroom the water is running and there is steam in the air.

"Now those just aren't going to do," he says taking my panties off. He starts rubbing my clit until I'm wet. He then inserts one finger into my vagina and slowly removes it he puts it back in and takes it out a little bit quicker this time, he repeats it until I'm almost at my limit and then stops. He kisses me and we back up into the shower until my back is against the wall. I break it and lower myself till my head is level with his. I take his head into my house and move my head back and forth. What isn't in my mouth is being rubbed while my other hand is massaging his balls. He grabs onto my head for support and starts moving it faster. When he is almost at his climax and stops. He finishes himself off on my face.

I get up and wash my face off and he says something about finishing this in the bedroom, I nod and he shuts the water off. I drag him to our bed, throw him on it, climb on top of him, and lower myself onto his erect penis. I start bouncing up and down and he grabs my hips. We are both moaning very loudly. We hit our climaxes at the same time. I slow down and his grip on my waist loosens. We sit there panting for a few seconds before Ikuto mumbles something about two and I'm suddenly under him. He thrusts into me and just keeps ramming into me. It feels damn good. I hit my limit and cum all over his dick which triggers his orgasm. When he is done Cuming he pulls out of me and rolls over onto his back and smiles happily.

My phone rings, I sigh and get up to answer it. It was Utau she forgot her key and wanted in. I open a random drawer which happens to have Ikuto's shirts in it. I pick up the picture of a blonde Ikuto and some blue haired kid. Ikuto jumps up in the bed when he sees me looking at it. "Who's the kid, better question, why are you blonde?" I asked laughing at his face.

"I'll tell you after you let Utau in. It's a long story." He said sighing rubbing his eyes while I put the shirt on. I walk down stairs and open the door. Utau and Kukai suddenly look sorry.

"Our bad, we didn't know" He said scratching the back of his head looking at what I'm wearing

"It's all good." I say and walk away. I walk back into the room and Ikuto has boxers on and is sitting on the bed Indian style. "Explain."

He inhaled deeply "Ok, I had blonde hair my father thought it would help me fit in better at school. I wasn't very liked among the other kids. It got so bad my family moved to America, but within a few months I tried to commit suicide because of some girl I had missed. I don't remember much about or before that. All I know is that I O.D. and almost died. After that my family started to fall apart. My dad left to study abroad, my mom started drinking, I started doing drugs, Utau was almost never home she was always at her friend's house, and Yoru was just a baby. Instead of just leaving then we stayed there for a few more years while our family tried to repair itself. We never fully repaired anything; we all just kind of gave up. A few months after I turned fifteen my ex-girlfriend told me she was pregnant and the baby would need its father. I told her she was crazy because we had never slept together, she said I was drunk. Nine months later a baby boy was born. He looked more like her than me, the only thing that resembled me was the hair, it was blue." You could hear the pride in his voice. "I was now sixteen and had a family but my mom didn't approve so she towed us back to Japan, I was crushed. Me and his mother had an agreement that when he was six he could come and see me during the summer -we talked on Skype a lot so he would know who his father was- but two years ago she died. She got shot in a drive by and our kid went to her parents. I have been trying to get custody for two tears now but since I'm not in the country they won't give him over. I would have to go to the U.S., win, and then bring him back here. He's seven years old I Haven't held him in six and a half. It's not fair." He says taking a huge breath.

"Let's go then. You get clean long enough to pass a drug test and then well fight for him," I said smiling. "I just have one question, why didn't you tell me you had a son?"

"I didn't tell you about Andrew because I didn't want to lose you. I was afraid you would run away from me if you knew. Just like you ran away from home the day I met you." He said hope and I think fear in his eyes.

"You're stuck with me." I say kissing him and going to sleep.


	13. Chapter 12

M.M.K.A. - Ok so this is a month later from the last chapter just so no one's confused. I own nothing. Enjoy :3

We were on a plane to America; Ikuto wanted his son, and his son he shall get. We have been on the plane for eight hours and still had three more to go. My seat jolted forward and I looked behind me, I seen a little kid kicking it as hard as he could. I got up and went to stand next to him, "Hey kid, why don't you stop that. I have a baby in my stomach and you're upsetting it." I say trying to be as nice as a pregnant lady can be. I really just wanted to cuss him out right there.

"My daddy says people who are young and have babies are bad people and that I should never listen to them," he kicks my seat again.

I look up at the lady beside him, "Um ma'am, is this your child?" She nods, "Can you tell him to stop kicking my seat?"

"Jason stop that now, this nice lady wants you to." She sits back and closes her eyes.

"Nope she isn't a nice lady, daddy said not to trust people like her," he crossed his arms.

"Your father is a lowlife, rotten piece of shit, stop listening to him he is the bad man. Now stop kicking the seat," you could hear the anger in her voice. He sits down so I walk back to my seat and Ikuto is looking at me like what the hell just happened, I shrug and sit. I look out the window and get lost in the scenery, it's beautiful. I grab Ikuto's hand. I fall asleep on his shoulder. He woke me up when the seat belt button lit up. I put it on. When we land we grab our carry-on's I drop my wallet and half yell shit. The mom of the kid behind me stands up and starts complaining that I'm poisoning her sons mind and that I'm suck a bad person, I just flick her off and step off the plane.

When we exit the terminal we get the rest of our luggage and our rental car, Ikuto rented a black Mercedes. We put our suitcases in the trunk and then climb into the front seats. I look back on the last month. It was a bad month: Ikuto was dope sick (He had to get clean in case he had to take a drug test), I had morning sickness at all hours of the day, Utau has become a bitch, Yoru is around even less, and Aruto has become a huge drunk. The only highlight of the month was I found out I was having twins and even that was stressful. Especially when I realized that there might be four kids and that the majority of them were mine and Ikuto's. I then went for a walk to clear my head and ended up in a different town. School wasn't much better, I got a lot of dirty looks and with graduation coming up I had to get a lot of things together.

Ikuto's phone rang, when he picked it up his face paled, "What do you mean Utau?" I looked at him concerned, "O.K. just call the police, and let them handle it."

"What was that about?" I ask after he puts his phone back in his pocket.

"He finally did it," he said throwing his hands up, "He finally drank himself to death."

"Who," I asked even more concerned.

"My dad, Utau went to check on him and he has no pulse. He hit the door of the car. "And just when we got him back," he didn't look as hurt or as sad as he should have losing the last parent he had. "Will this hotel do?" he asked pulling into a parking lot trying to change the subject. I nod and we get out and Ikuto goes to get us a room. He comes back a few minutes later with a key. We get our luggage and take it inside. We unpack and then get into the car and go to Ikuto's ex-girlfriends parents' house. Ikuto gets out and I follow him up to the door step where he rings the doorbell. A scrawny blue haired boy opens the door, his eyes widen, and he jumps into Ikuto's arms screaming daddy. Ikuto hugs him happily but there happy moment is quickly broken up when an old man and an old woman appear in the door way.

"You, what do you want." The old man says with hate in his voice.

"I would like my son thank you very much." Ikuto says shifting the squirming boy onto his hip.

"Take him, he the most useless waste of space I've ever seen in my life." The old lady says.

"What did you just say about my son?" Ikuto says gritting his teeth.

"I said, take him. We don't want him. He is a waste of space. The only reason we've kept him this long is because he can clean," She made a shooing motion with her hand and shut the door in our faces.

"Well that was easy." I said.

"You think, I thought we would be here for months fighting over him. We have to go see Austin. I need to know what legal processes I need to take so I can take him back to Japan."

"Daddy who is that girl, and why is only her tummy fat." Andrew says pointing at me.

"That's Amu she's daddy's girlfriend, and she's fat because there's babies in her tummy, you'll be a big brother soon." Ikuto says trying not to laugh but failing miserably.

"What's so funny?" he says crossing his arms.

"I've just never had to talk like that before." Ikuto says smiling. "Well let's go talk to Austin," He says climbing into the car. I sit in the back with Andrew; I want to know stuff about him. I ask him what his favorite color is and what he likes to do. He asks me if he really is going to be a brother and if there are really babies in my stomach. I laugh and say yes. We pull up next to a curb. Ikuto gets out and opens the door for us. After we are all out I grab Andrews hand and he leads us into a small building called R&R law. Instead of waiting like everyone else he just walks back into the office area. We go up to a door that is labeled Austin and knock on it. A tall guy with long black hair and blue eyes opens the door.

"Ikuto," He smiles and hugs him. Ikuto returns the hug. "Andrew," He shakes the boys hand, "And someone else." He says questionably.

"I'm Amu, Ikuto's girlfriend." I say awkwardly.

"Ok, so Ikuto what did you so this time man," He asks walking into his office. We follow and Ikuto explains. He says all that has to be done is get some papers signed and a judge to approve it. Ikuto takes some papers and tells him he will be back. When we leave Ikuto asks us if were hungry. We nod and he pulls into a Burger King.


	14. Chapter 13

M.M.K.A.:Hello guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, my computer wouldn't let me. I had to restore it :( but I will be updating A LOT more and quicker from now on . I promise. Well here it is. I know its short but shhhh my other one get deleted.

I wake up to a shaking bed. Andrew is jumping, screaming "Wake up, wake up please Amu!" I throw a pillow at him and he falls onto the bed we both start laughing.

"No," I said after I catch my breath.

"Please it's no fun with no one to play with."

"Where's your dad?" I ask.

"He went to get me from my grandma and grandpa," he says happily.

"That was today?" I ask suddenly awake. I sit up and pick up my phone to see if it actually was. I see Ikuto left me a message,

"Amu, since you stayed up half the night with Andrew I didn't want to wake you up this morning. I'll be back around noon, get ready; the papers are being finalized today so we'll be leaving tonight. I got to go love you bye." I hit seven and the ladies voice comes on telling me it has been deleted. I sigh, we're finally going back. After a month of being in America I am ready to go home.

"Was that daddy?" Andrew said climbing on my lap.

"Yes, and we'd better pack if we're going to be able to do stuff today," say picking him up. "Want to help me pack?" He nods and climbs down me. I pull the suitcase out and just start dumping the drawers into it. Andrew helped me and we had it done within five minutes.

After i zip it up I turn to the child standing behind me, "Shall we go then my good sir?"

He laughs but answers. "Yes madam, we shall." I grab his hand; we exit the room and walk out onto the sidewalk. A few streets over I stop in front of a park. "Amu?" he looks at my arm.

"Yes?"

"What are all those scars on your wrists and arms from?" He points at old scars I had from my mom, or even just myself.

"Well some of them are from my mommy, some of them are from bad things, and the others are from when I was younger and going through a hard time." I said trying not to tell him too much.

"Your mommy hurt you?" I nod in response.

"I was bad, and she isn't the best at controlling her anger." I fake a smile.

"Why didn't your daddy stop her?" My heart broke.

"He left me when I was younger, about your age. He didn't like us anymore." Plus he wouldn't believe me till I showed him Ami's grave.

"Us?" he questioned me.

"I once had a younger sister named Ami, we were twins so naturally we were close, but she's in heaven now." A single tear escaped my eye so he dropped the subject and ran to the swings. I walk over and start to push him. There are a group of boys walking my way, I recognize the one in the middle, it's Umi.

"Hey Amu, what are you doing here? Miss me that much?" He smirked and hit my shoulder lightly.

"You know it. Actually, we came to get this little kid right here," I gesture towards Andrew, "He's Ikuto's." I add.

"He has a kid? Damn, you're going to have a full house man." He says with a I'm so glad I'm not you face. "Before you leave you and Ikuto should come over and kick it with me, he can play with Kei." He pointed at Andrew.

"We are leaving tonight but if we can well be there, text me your address later. We got to go meet Ikuto at the hotel." I grab Andrews hand and we start walking towards the direction of the hotel.

"Okay," I hear him yell at my back. We make it back to the hotel and Ikuto isn't there yet. Oh well, we went inside and sat on the bed and waited for his return.

M.M.K.A.: I'm sorry it sucked.


	15. Chapter 14

"I'm back," Ikuto yelled, walking into the hotel room.

"Hey, I got a question." I say trying to be discrete.

"What do you want to know?" he asks suspicious anyway.

I sigh, "When's our flight?" I grab Andrew's hand.

"Ten," he says after thinking about it.

"Great, we have plans then. Let's go." I grab his arm with my free hand and drag him out the door.

"What?" he asks.

"Were going to Umi's House, I seen him at the park today and he invited us over." Jealously was seeping out of him. You could feel it in the air. I can't really blame him though I mean Umi and me have a history. But he is a good friend, he was there for me when I hit rock bottom. We were dating at the time, I was sixteen, and I had gotten pregnant with his kid but three months in when I started to show my mom noticed and kicked me in the stomach. I had a miscarriage and he stopped me from killing myself. After that I ran away and met Ikuto in the park. I broke up with Umi for Ikuto two months later. Ikuto knows this and has a lot of respect for him now, but he can't help but be jealous.

"Okay." He says getting in and turning on the car while I make sure Andrew in situated, "Where to?" I give him the address and we are on our way.

"Amu, Ikuto, you actually came." He says shocked.

"Well ya, I said I would if we had time and we have time so here we are." I say a-matter-of-factly.

"Kei, this is Andrew." He gestures to the little kid behind me. Kei's eyes light up I push Andrew forward and they run into the house laughing.

"You guys still smoke?" He asked holding up a small joint.

"Oh my god yes," Ikuto said, "Amu go for it, it shouldn't hurt any if it only every once in a while." He added. Kei smiles and shuts the door pulling out his lighter.

"To my room," He says leading the way through their small house. His bedroom is in the back. His walls are decorated with band posters. They range from Suicide Silence to My Chemical Romance. He shuts the door opens the window and lights the joint. He hits it three times and passes it to Ikuto. He hits it three times and hands it to me. I do the same, this goes on till it is gone and all that's left is a roach.

"I missed this." I hear Ikuto say.

"How long has it been since you smoked last?" Kei asks.

"Almost two months." He mumbles back. I pull out my phone and see that its 9:12.

"We have to leave soon babe," Ikuto nods. "You have to drive, you drive better high."

"Ok, let's go." I say getting up. I give Kei a hug and tell him ill text him. We get Andrew and drive back to the hotel to get our suitcases; then we were off to the airport. We returned the car and Ikuto told us he got us a private jet since we couldn't exactly travel on a commercial plane. Andrew slept through most of the flight and by the time we were back in Japan he was full of energy.

"I want to see aunt Utau." He demanded after we landed.

"She'll be here in a minute." I say reassuring the small child.

"Yay," He says jumping up and down.

I laugh and notice her pull up onto the curb.

"Aye nigga's, ya miss me?" She asked I laugh and put the suitcases in the car. We all cram into the back because Yoru refused to move. Andrew looked really happy to be back with his family and that made me happy.


	16. Chapter 15

Sorry I haven't updated in like two months, I've been slightly busy with school and tumblr. Oh and Jalex. It's the ships fault I swear :D any who let me just start the process of actually writing.

I awake to a blinding light from the balcony and then remembered we were back home, last night was really fuzzy 'cause jetlag and that dank ass weed. I look over to see I'm alone. I glance at the clock and its 4:00 'He'll be off soon,' I thought quietly to myself. I sit up and rub my head trying to remember what happened last night. I accidently bumped my arm against the headboard and a searing pain rushes through it. Upon further inspection I seen there were scratch marks on my arm. Did me and Ikuto sleep together last night? I knew the answer before I even thought it, No. I would have remembered that. I have remembered us fucking and nothing else before, I'd be blacked out drunk and still remember the sex, hard to forget actually. So what up with the scratches? As if to answer my question a little black kitten jumped on my bed, a little grey one joined soon after. "What, since when did we have cats?"

"Since you decided we needed cats last night at 3am and made me drive you all around this god damn city to find some." Utau mumbled walking into my room with a bottle of water in hand. She threw the bottle at me and me being the sport impaired one missed horribly and fell off the bed.

I screamed shit and got scolded by Utau. She was saying something about kids in the house but I wasn't paying attention to anything she had just said my stomach was bleeding, a lot. "Call an ambulance, now!" I screamed starting to cry. Utau didn't question she just obeyed.

The paramedics were at the house in minutes putting me on a stretcher and taking me to the hospital. Utau called Ikuto; he was going to meet us there. As soon as I got there they took me into surgery. They said the babies were dying. They said if they didn't do something fast they wouldn't make it. They were going to do a C-section, since I was in my seventh month they were completely developed so it would be cool. A half hour later I woke up to crying. I open my eyes to see two little girls one had brown eyes and blue hair and the other had blue eyes and blue hair other than their eyes they looked identical. I smiled a smile of pure joy and held my arms out to hold them. At that moment Ikuto came awkwardly into the door. He seen me and smiled a smile of relief. He noticed my outstretched arms and his smile went from relief to pure joy in a heartbeat.

Ikuto POV

After about a half hour of waiting in the lobby a short blonde woman walked up to me "She's awake, you can go see her now," She said. The way her face lacked expression kind of scared me what if she was lying? Is she even allowed to lie? Whatever, I got up and practically ran to Amu's room. I slowed down just before I got there realizing I don't know what I'm going to see when I walk in there everyone could be alive and well, but at the same time everyone could be dead. I get the courage to walk in and I see Amu sitting on a bed holding out her hands relief spread over me. Then I realized what she was holding her hands out to. There were two screaming babies in the nurse's hands. I was worried for noting, everyone was okay and healthy I let the happiness seep out through every pore in my body. I walk over to Amu and give her a kiss "I'm proud of you sweet cheeks," I said into her lips. I could feel her smile into the kiss. I break it apart, walk across, and wait for the nurse to hand me the fragile newborns. I walk over to Amu and hand her the as I realize now little girl with her gorgeous eyes.

"There perfect." She said proudly.

"I'll second you on that," I said then got curious, "How long till you can all come home?"

"I can leave within the week but the kiddos must stay for at least two." She said frowning.

"Hey look at it this way, we'll have time to set up the nursery," I tried to cheer her up.

"Utau did it while we were gone, she said she got too bored to live," she said rolling my eyes. "Where's Andrew I think he should meet his sisters."

"I don't know I'll go find him," He said handing his little mini me to the nurse and walking out leaving me with my thoughts, July 18 will now be a holiday, my favorite day of the year.

I'm cutting it short. It is too late to think straight. Which is sad case its barley 12:00 but whatever.


End file.
